


Patience

by MonsterMonsoon



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Found Family, Lots of fluff!, Mu needs friends, Slow To Update, maybe some hurt/comfort later, some nice sisterly bonding, yay sleepovers!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterMonsoon/pseuds/MonsterMonsoon
Summary: Mu was scared and angry.Hat Kid had to be patient.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this seems short and it is, but I REALLY wanted to post something. A Lot of things. You'll be seeing a lot of me.

Hat Kid was patient. She knew that cracking open the emotional walls that Mustache Girl - or Mu, as Hat Kid had nicknamed her - had set up would take time. The little alien was slow, cautious. She knew Mu was scared and angry, and Hat Kid had to be slow. She had to be patient.

 

Mu was still quite bitter about how Hat Kid ‘betrayed her’ for the ‘Bad Guys’, but after Hat Kid used the biggest, scariest words she could, explaining how bad of an idea that was due to time paradoxes and anomalies, she scared Mu enough to regret her actions.

 

But not enough to forgive Hat Kid right away.

 

Hat Kid often had to chase Mu through Mafia Town just to _ talk _ to her. After a few days, she stopped running, thank goodness.

 

Hat Kid had to ‘reteach’ Mu how to play games. Tag, hide and seek, hopscotch; she had forgotten them in her obsession with defeating the Mafia. She had to be taught how to have fun again.

 

Slowly, slowly, slowly. Mu started opening up. Saying that her favorite color was blue, but the Mafia had ruined it. Now it was purple. She liked playing Tag more than the other games because she won the most. She liked to stargaze from time to time, on nights when the moon was full. She didn’t like bugs because they were creepy and jigsaw puzzles because they were boring. And she really, really liked cream cheese and milk.

 

Hat Kid would sit and listen, gently encouraging Mu to go on. To open up more. Like a flower in bloom.

 

It had been a week before Mu finally showed Hat Kid where she had been staying. And it was heartbreaking, to say the least.

 

“You...live in a cave?” Hat Kid asked, quietly. There was a small fire pit, and several barrels laying around. On the wall was written ‘MAFIA SABOTAGE’ with lots of tally marks.

 

Mu scoffed. “Well  _ yeah _ _!_ I’m not gonna be buddy-buddy with the MAFIA! I’d rather live here!”

 

Hat Kid gently kicked one of the barrels. “B-But what if it gets cold? What about when you’re hungry?”

 

“I have a fire! And there’s fish!”

 

“But...but you hate fish.” 

 

Mu looked away, fiddling with her hair. “Y-Yeah, but it’s survival! You can’t afford to be picky!” she huffed, crossing her arms. “I didn’t invite you here to criticize me! I invited you here to play!”

 

Hat Kid nodded slowly, saying nothing. But she had a plan in mind. 

 

Once she returned to the ship, she immediately went to the kitchen to talk to Cooking Cat. Cooking Cat - or just Cookie - had essentially moved in with Hat Kid, concerned over the young girl.

 

“I need your help.” 

 

“Of course, sweetie!” Cookie purred, ruffling the small girl’s hair.

 

“I need your help to make a cheesecake. A chocolate one. A really big chocolate one!” Hat Kid explained. “It's for a friend!”

 

“Aww! Which one?”

 

“The girl with the Mustache.”

 

CC’s smile faltered. “Um, sweetie? Wasn't she the one who covered the entire planet with lava and tried to kill you?”

 

Hat Kid shook her head. “I'm pretty sure everyone except you and Grooves have tried to kill me. Besides! She was corrupted by Time Pieces!” she tugged pleadingly at Cookie’s chef outfit. “I think I'm her only friend.”

 

CC sighed. “Alright, if you insist. First, we need to find a good recipe! Can’t get anything done without a good plan!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa its been a while  
> here's a little bit more  
> I'll try to update more

Hat Kid returned to Mu’s cave the next day. She wasn’t inside, but that didn’t matter. The young alien tip-toed inside, holding an envelope close to her chest. The plan was to slip inside, leave the paper, and go back to her ship.

 

“Hey! What are you doing!?” Came an angry shout. Whirling around, she saw Mu standing behind her. “Snooping in MY things, are you?!”

 

“No, no.” The alien insisted, stepping closer. “I was looking for you!”

 

Mu faltered. “F-For me? Why?”

 

Hat Kid smiled warmly, handing her the envelope. “For you!”

 

Mu snatched it, tearing the envelope open and reading the paper inside. She frowned. “A slumber party? Is this a joke?!”

 

“No joke. I want you to come spend the night on my ship!” Hat Kid’s smile grew. “And we’ll watch movies, and play video games-”

 

“Why would I waste a precious night of planning to take down the Mafia at a dumb slumber party?!” Mu shouted, crumpling the letter with her hand and tossing it away.

 

Hat Kid’s smile shifted to a sad frown. “O-Oh. Um...OK.” She tilted her hat forward and walked out of the cave, looking back to say, “If you change your mind, I'll be at my ship.”

 

Mu huffed, turning away from the alien as she walked away. Once she was sure she was gone, she darted back to where she had thrown the note away, delicately uncrumpling it and looking over it one more time.

 

It would be nice to not sleep in a cave and to eat something other than fish for dinner. Plus, the invitation promised ‘A Surprise Gift you'll never forget!’. Despite her best efforts, Mu’s mind screamed ‘TRAP!’

 

But Hat Kid wouldn't do that, would she?

 

“C'mon...this is the first friend you've had since…” Mu frowned. “...since ever. You can't let her down!” The girl sighed, kicking a rock. “Even if it means going to this dumb party.”

 

* * *

 

Hat Kid glanced at the clock. The invitation said to come at 6 pm, and it was now around 6:35. She was starting to think Mu wouldn't show up.

 

But when the loud sirens warning of an intruder sounded off, Hat Kid's heart lept for joy. "You came! You really came!" She cheered as she tackled the mustached girl.

 

"Oi! Get off me! I don't like hugs!" Mu pushed Hat Kid away, flicking her cape behind her for dramatic effect. "I only came at the prospect of a decent meal."

 

“That’s fine!” Hat Kid assured. “We got pizza and chips! And some games and movies and we can braid each other’s hair!”

 

Squealing in delight, the little alien grabbed Mu’s arm and dragged her into the bedroom. “C’mon! Let’s play some Super Bash Sisters!”

 

Mu nodded, a little overwhelmed. She was beginning to think that she made a poor decision. 

 

Hat Kid noticed how uncomfortable her guest felt, and asked, “Or, maybe you’d like some pizza first? It’s good!”

 

“I’ve...never had pizza.” She admitted, playing with her hair. “It’s not fish, is it?!”

 

Shaking her head, Hat Kid reassured, “No! I would never give you fish! It’s delicious! It’s bread covered in marinara sauce and cheese-”

 

Mu’s stomach grumbled, cutting off Hat Kid’s explanation of pizza.

 

Hat Kid giggled, “Or...maybe I should just show you what it is? C’mon! It’s in the kitchen with Cooking Cat!”

 

Cooking Cat? Mu remembered her; just another person shouting at her to get lost. “I-I’ll wait outside.” She insisted, digging her heels into the carpet. “Just grab me some grub, OK?”

 

“Noooo!” Hat Kid whined. “CC wants to see you! Please? She’s super nice!”

 

Before she could answer, Mu was dragged into the kitchen. It reminded her of the Mafia HQ’s kitchen, and it made her uneasy. “Well hello there!” A bright orange cat in a chef’s outfit greeted. “Mu, right? Hat Kid has told me a lot about you!”

 

“Probably bad things.” Mu growled, hiding behind Hat Kid and away from the cat. The friendliness was probably just a facade anyway-

 

“Nothing bad! Here, you’re probably hungry.” CC offered the two girls a plate with two slices of cheese pizza.

 

Slowly, cautiously, Mu stepped closer to the plate. Was  _ thi _ _s_ the trap she expected? But when Cooking Cat didn’t attack or do anything malicious, she snatched the plate up and ran back behind Hat Kid.

 

“Thanks CC!” Hat Kid chirped, giving the cat a big hug. “We’re gonna watch a movie now! Mu, say thank you!”

 

Slinking out of the room, Mu muttered, “Yeah...thanks I guess…”


End file.
